


Uptown Funk Me Up

by SEABlRD



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, cop!Anduin, student!Khadgar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEABlRD/pseuds/SEABlRD
Summary: "This hot police officer caught me taking pics of him on the sly so he posed for me :D"-----an imagine your otp type thing i pulled off my own tumblr \( 'v' )/





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive been having a weird and pretty mediocre week in general and needed something to pick me up ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> insp: [this post](http://summerbxy.tumblr.com/post/147255448457)
> 
> still an unbetad disaster so i apologize in advance

    Khadgar is a nosy little fucker deep in his heart, which is why he finds himself looking out the window into the street every day to see if any drama is happening. Once, he caught his neighbor being thrown out of his house by his wife, something about dishes and floors and never cleaning them. That was an amusing one to watch.

    Today, though, it seem something particularly interesting is happening. Apparently, the neighborhood stoner is being busted for possession of illegal drugs, and isn’t it so nice that the stoner’s house is directly across from Khadgar’s?

    There are two police cars outside, and three policemen. Two of the officers has the aforementioned stoner in cuffs and is leading them to the first cruiser, pushing their head down so that they don’t hit the roof as they take a seat. The two officers get in the cruiser and drive away, presumably to put the stoner in a holding cell or something.

    The third officer finally turns around and Khadgar automatically ducks his head, despite the fact that his blinds are down and he’s pretty sure nobody would see him anyway, but honestly he’s ducking for another reason as well.

    He fumbles with his phone and manages to unlock it, banging out a hasty message to his friend.

**To: Garona**

** > omg hot cop acros th street send hlep **

   He peeks over the windowsill again and watches as the officer paces around, obviously impatient. The officer’s hair is drawn back into a loose ponytail that drapes just nicely over the nape of his neck. Khadgar’s phone buzzes and he almost misses it because of how distracting the man across the street is.

**From: Garona**

** > pics or it didn’t happen fucko >:V**

    Khadgar grumbles momentarily about having a doubting Thomas for a friend before looking through the window. It seems the cop has taken to doing stretches to pass the time, much to Khadgar’s suffering. He brings his phone up and gently moves the blinds aside and snaps a photo, sending it to Garona.

**From: Garona**

** > holy shti**

** > i feel like i know this dude try and get one of his face or smth**

    Khadgar’s internal monologue turns not quite nice as he shifts to get a slightly better view. He sticks his arm higher up while keeping his head down and snaps some more photos before bringing his phone back down to check them.

    The images he finds are alarming, to say the very least. The first two are similar to the first that he took, of a back and side view of the hot officer, but the next one has the officer looking directly at the camera. With a sinking feeling Khadgar flips to the other images, which consist of a few flexing poses and a devilish grin. The last two photos are of the officer very clearly coming his way.

    There’s three short knocks on the front door and Khadgar nearly drops his phone out of fear. He curses, scrambling to his feet, and rushes to the door. With his heart pounding against his ribs Khadgar looks through the viewport, where he can see the officer standing just on his front porch.

    He sends the photos to Garona and follows them up with a quick text.

**To: Garona**

** > HES HERE**

**From: Garona**

** > well thats not ominous at all :/**

**To: Garona**

**> HES RIGHT OUTSIDE HE CAME OVER WHAT DO I DO**

**From: Garona**

**> open the door??? WHat could possibly go wrong **

    The knocks come again and this time Khadgar _does_ drop his phone. It buzzes unhappily on the floor, but he’s too focused on not collapsing in an embarrassed heap of shame. He grasps the doorknob with a shaking hand and twists, pulling the door open just enough to peek through.

    The officer leans over and peers through the crack, flashing another killer smile and making a little half-wave that has Khadgar’s poor gay heart stuttering. “Hey,” the man says, and Khadgar’s brain shorts. “Noticed you in the window. Is there a problem here?”

    If the man’s eyes were an ocean, Khadgar would be drowning in them. A metaphor that’s not too far off, given the clear blue the man’s irises actually are.

    “Y- no! No, everything’s fine, officer.” Khadgar states, pulling the door open a little further with an awkward laugh. The man makes an expression of amused disbelief and leans over a bit to see over Khadgar’s shoulder.

    “You’re sure, now?” he asks, and Khadgar almost slams the door in his face.

    “I’m very sure.”

    The cop considers him for a moment, stroking his chin as though he’s deep in thought, before tending a hand to Khadgar. “I’m Captain Anduin Lothar, pleased to meet you.” he says.

    “Khadgar.” Khadgar replies and shakes his hand. “I didn’t think captains came out here for stoners.”

    “Not usually, but our friend across the street here has a track record of taking and dealing harder stuff than just weed.” Lothar shrugs. “Even though they’re not particularly dangerous, I came over just to make sure things didn’t go south.”

    “Makes sense.” Khadgar nods, then shoots a glance over his shoulder quickly. “Would, uh. Would you like to come in, or something?”

    Lothar shakes his head politely. “No, thanks, but I have to head back to the station soon anyway. Formalities, and all. Just waiting for them to dispatch another officer to come and watch over the house until we’re done looking through it.”

    “Alright, cool.” Khadgar says, shuffling his feet. He knocks his phone, and it buzzes lightly. “Well, uh, I’ll see you around then maybe?”

    “Sure thing,” Lothar chuckles, and waves as he heads back across the street. “Take care, okay?”

    Khadgar waits some seconds before closing the door, almost catching his finger between the door and the jamb, and diving for his phone.

**From: Garona**

**> ok hes like really familiar, did u catch his name ???**

**To: Garona**

**> yeah omfg g hes so mcuh hotter up close **

**> :):):):)**

**> his name is anduin lothar**

**From: Garona**

**> holy shit no way**

    Khadgar nearly trips over himself to get back to his window, and he peers through the blinds. Lothar is just waving at the new officer stepping out of her cruiser as he gets into his own. The phone in Khadgar’s hand buzzes again but he waits until Lothar’s car is out of sight before checking it.

**From: Garona**

**> thats where i recognized him from lmao he’s the dad of Suckup Prime™**

**To: Garona**

**> omfg no that kid in our class ??? callan???**

**> also fcking rude g not everyone’s a suckup just bc the teachers like them and not you**

**From: Garona**

**> hey someone has to be there to make the other kids look good**

**> and that someone is me :3c**

    Khadgar checks out the window one last time, frowning when he confirms that Lothar is indeed gone, and scoots backward until his legs hit the couch. He flops into it with a groan and looks at his phone again.

**From: Garona**

**> so what u gonna do abt this??**

**To: Garona**

**> im gonna fuck the dad**

**From: Garona**

**> holy shit don't**

**To: Garona**

**> you cant stop me????**

**From: Garona**

**> for the love of god montressor**

    Khadgar ignores the rest of Garona’s texts, he can get to them later, he figures, and pulls up the photos he took. He’s conflicted for a moment, since the man is literally old enough to be his father, but he ultimately decides that it doesn’t matter to him. If Lothar is so inclined, hopefully it wouldn’t matter all that much to him either.


End file.
